


Misunderstandings

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Felicity is too awkward for her own good, especially the first time Oliver sleeps over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Eyebrow raised, Felicity watched Oliver enter her apartment from the south window and rather violently remove his boots and arrow gear. She, having spent a rather lovely evening in, no bank robberies, with no life and death crises, thought his intensity was a bit- odd.  He didn't say anything over coms while she watched a movie in her pajamas. If she were being honest she spent all of her time at home in her pajamas. But that was beside the point.

He had a backpack. With clothes and an overnight kit-

Maybe she would give him a minute before pointing the egregious violation of personal space.  The minute passed and he was still undressing. Not that sex was off the table or anything, because hey, _man candy_ , but he didn’t have free reign on her apartment now that they were dating.

“Uh, Oliver? I’m not sure how _this_ normally happens. I mean there’s Pre-Island: Oliver Sleeps with his girlfriend’s sister and Post-Island: Sleeps with Russians Oliver and not that I’m trying to accuse “Felicity” Oliver of anything but you dropping in like this doesn’t do it for me. ”

He is beautiful and shirtless and so utterly clueless. And then he was laughing.

“Remember when I told you my apartment was getting fumigated?”

Hiding her face in the couch cushions, she prayed for a quick death to save her from the utter embarrassment of the past ten minutes. He did mention that. And she did mention that her couch was available. She may have been too preoccupied with fawning over Oliver on their lunch date but he definitely mentioned cockroaches the size of small cats.

She was the worst.

Oliver put his hands around her middle and plucked her out of the cushions, carrying her to the kitchen counter. “I like being “Felicity Oliver”. And my relationships with those other women are just-different.  I’m fine with whatever pace you want-”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

“I’m 6’1”. There’s no way I’m fitting on your couch.”

He's right. He won't fit. Which causes another little freakout about their sleeping arrangement and making him mac and cheese for dinner while they listen to the police scanner and an episode of _Fringe_ on mute. Dragging it out as long as possible, she waits until she starts yawning to stand up casually, doing her best to act sophisticated while leading him to her bedroom.

"I can sleep this way-," He made a hand motion indicating the opposite space of their bodies and she nodded before she could say something else potentially embarrassing.

Tossing a pillow at Oliver’s head, he caught it and settled in at the foot of her bed. It was silly, to have his feet near her head but she already had the huge scene earlier and she had to commit.

Looking around the ceiling in the dark, she bunched up the covers and moved to lie next to him. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine, Felicity.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her neck-

“I just want us to be able to talk about stuff in a not-so-accusatory way.” Hands in the hair, mouth on mouth. She was nuts. He was the best she was gonna get and he was totally into her babbling, tablet-wielding self. Wasn’t there some saying about getting everything you want? Her brain was running a mile a minute and...was it against her principles to go to work with a hickey? Yes. Yes it was. Brain function returning, she gently  turned away, “Goodnight, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.” He mumbled, respectfully returning his hands to his sides.

Staring at the ceiling, Felicity tried not to think about the millions of reasons why they wouldn't last. It wasn't like either of them were known for their relationships. Or their personal skills. Or their extremely dangerous job-

“There are so many things to worry about, Felicity. Don’t worry about us. That’s the one thing I don’t have to worry about, neither should you.”

Sometimes he knew just what to say when it mattered. She loved him a little more for that, but she wasn't sure she could ever stop worrying about him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
